Charmed Season 1 Episode 1
by Hp2012
Summary: Hope you like. Reviews please!


Prue Halliwell is 28. She is a charmed one. She has the powers of moving things with her mind without touching them. She is married to Andy Trudeau.

Piper Halliwell is 26. She is a charmed one. She has the powers freezing and blowing up things. The only people she can't freeze are other good witches like Prue and Phoebe. She is married to Leo Wyatt who is their (Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's) White lighter.

Phoebe Halliwell is 23. She is a charmed one. She has the powers of Premonition and Levitation which mean she can see into the past, present or future and levitate into the air. She is dating Cole Turner.

Paige Matthews is 21 and she is the youngest of the charmed ones. She just discovered that she is a charmed one after her parents died in a car crash (the parents that adopted her). She is still grieving. She is half witch and half white lighter. She is dating Henry Mitchell.

Andy Trudeau. He is 28 and he is a white lighter because the elders brought him back to life and made him a white lighter 2 years after he died. He is married to Prue Halliwell.

Leo Wyatt. He appears to be 26 but really he isn't. He is a white lighter and died in World War 2 but was made a white lighter by the elders after they brought him back to life. He is married to Piper Halliwell.

Cole Turner. He fully human but used to be half demon, half human. He appears to be 24 but he really isn't. He is dating Phoebe Halliwell.

Henry Mitchell. He is 23 and a mortal but knows that Paige is a witch-white lighter and doesn't mind at all although it freaked him out a bit at first when she told him.

Prue woke up that morning after having had a dream about the daughter she'd had to give up for adoption when she was 14 right a few hours after giving birth to a beautiful baby girl of whom she called Peyton Penelope Halliwell. She'd been having dreams about her daughter a lot lately, and when she knew that it was a sign, she didn't know what type of sign, but she knew it was a sign. After thinking about the dream she just had, she got up, got ready and then walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she saw her 3 younger sisters sitting at the table drinking coffee and she then poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to her youngest sister Paige of whom she felt she had to protect the most out of her 3 younger sisters. After she took a sip of her coffee, she finally spoke saying, "Morning how did you all sleep last night?"

"I slept like perfectly until Cole woke me up to say that he had to go to work." Phoebe said

"I slept fine last night." Piper said before taking a large sip of her coffee. "Leo and I are still trying to have a baby, but it just isn't working."

"It's okay Piper, it will work. You and Leo just have to be patient". Piper's youngest sister Paige said feeling sympathetic for her.

"Yeah Paige's right. You and Leo just have to be patient" Prue said in agreement with Paige.

"Yeah thanks. You're both right." She replied sighing before hearing the doorbell ring. " I'll get that", she said while walking to the front door. She opened the door and saw a young girl with a baby in her arms and 2 bags on each shoulder.

Is Prudence Melinda Halliwell here? I am here daughter

Piper who's at the door?" Prue said before seeing the young girl standing there. "Oh my god, are you my daughter?" I'm Prue Halliwell

"Yes, yes, I am your daughter. And this little girl is my daughter, your granddaughter. But she doesn't have a name yet. She was only born last night.

"Prue, Piper what's taking you so long? Wait who's that?" Paige said when she saw Prue's daughter standing at the front door.

She's my daughter Paige. She's the daughter Grams made me give up when I was 14. Now Peyton come inside and I will introduce you to your aunts. Prue said still shocked about what had just happened.

Prue, Piper, Paige and Peyton then walked to the kitchen. Piper and Paige sat down at the table while Prue poured some tea for them all; when she'd finished making tea she gave 1 cup to each of them and sat down next to Paige again. "Peyton, as you know I'm your mum, Prue Halliwell. (Points to Piper) That's your Aunt Piper, who is two years younger than me. Sitting next to her is your Aunt Phoebe and is 5 years younger than me. Finally sitting next to me is your Aunt Paige; she is 6 years younger than me.

So where do I sleep? Peyton asked because she was tired

You can sleep in the guest room, and we'll make the sewing room into a bedroom for the baby girl. Oh what do you want to the baby girl? It has to be a name beginning with P, it's a family tradition. Piper asked her niece.

I'll call her Prudence Grace Halliwell. Peyton replied answering Piper's question


End file.
